Chase
Description Chase is a tall, bulky, human man with brown hair, a black long coat, very dark blue pants, black brown shoes and a purple-filled eye. He's about 6 ft tall. Battle Theme Chase's battle theme is Reanimation, then it switches to Megalo Strike Back, but once Chase turns into Chaser, it changes to Backbone. Personality Chase doesn't like humans, despite being one himself. He generally sticks around Sans' sentry station or his house. Chase worked with Gaster and Sans as a scientist. Chase loves to eat pizza as it is his favorite food. He is severely hellbent on killing Chara, as he severely cares for Papyrus and treats him like a brother. Chase also cares for Sans like a brother too, which is why if you kill Sans and Papyrus in a genocide or neutral run, no matter what, the battle will always be the same, hard as hell. Chase doesn't get along with you in the beginning of the game until about halfway into the Pacifist route. Backstory Chase was created in WD Gaster's lab, and once he gained consciousness, he started living with Gaster and the Skelebros. Chase was the result of human-monster experimentation, which Chase has the trait Perseverance as well as the hidden trait Wrath. Chase then gained interest in science and started to work with Sans under Gaster's wing. Eventually after the Core meltdown which killed Gaster, Chase and Sans worked together ever since. Friends Allies * Frisk * Toriel * Gaster * Alphys * Undyne * Sans * Papyrus Enemies * Chara * Mettaton * Asgore Stats Neutral HP: 2500 AT: 25 DEF: 30 EXP on kill: 2000 Gold on kill: none Pacifist HP: 500 AT: 10 DEF: 10 Exp or gold on kill: none Genocide HP: 6000 AT: 35 DEF: 40 EXP or G on kill: 3000 EXP, 200G. Moments with Chase Meeting After a quick discussion with Sans, walking over to the station will prompt you to see Chase sleeping, when he wakes up he flies over to you and starts talking. Before you leave the room you meet him in, he says "I do not trust you" Genocide Quotes "I once thought humans were kind, like myself, but during this time with the monsters, I see something now. Sans.. was right." His eyes turn purple and his shoulders bulk up. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND" "Sans will always be at my side no matter what, and I WILL AVENGE PAPYRUS." The battle intensifies. Weapons * '''Perseverance Bombs: '''Purple bombs in the shape of balls that can be summoned at will in battle, they are highly explosive and can be detonated by the flap of a mouth. * '''Staffs: '''Weapons that Chase can also use at will in battle, they have similar mechanics to the Bones * '''Genocidal Cannons (GenoCannons): '''Cannons in the shape of a circular head with large bug pinchers and hypnotized swirls that make up the eyes, they fire dangerous beams of energy. * '''Knives of Anger: '''A last resort weapon of Chase's arsenal, Chase's Glitchtale variant (not real in canon) can use these knives like lassos that allow him to throw and choke people with the chains, and use the knives to swing around and hit and cut enemies from large distances, but Classic Chase can only use these to swing across the battle field slowly. Chaser Description Chaser, or Magic Chase, looks the same as normal Chase, apart from his eyes both becoming purple, his soul turning into both Perseverance and Wrath (dark red), his shoulders gaining +2 bulk, his hair spiking up like Johnny Test, his jacket elongating and tearing at the bottom, and him now wearing Sans' jacket and Papyrus' scarf, Chaser also has black tearstains on his face. Weapons Chaser has all the same weapons as Chase, except they do almost twice the damage. CHASE® TRIVIA * Chase is 29 years old * Due to his soul trait wrath being dark red, people mistake Chase for having determination. * He lives with Sans and Papyrus in Snowdin * Although Chase has extremely physical strength, he prefers to rely on magic. * When Chase goes Chaser mode, it's always if Chase is managed to get struck down. * Chaser's shoulders are bigger than normal shoulders obviously * Chase is overprotective of Papyrus and if Papyrus gets hurt or killed, same with Sans, Chase will go out of his way to find the murderer who killed them. * Chase is sans-level difficult in the 1st phase, in the 2nd, he doubles in difficulty Category:Human Category:OC Category:Monster